He Never Saw It Comin'
by Zanza Flux
Summary: There are some gags that are so subtle, that they go off without much notice. This is one of them.


**A/N:** This is a short story based on the Toon! Henry AU created by Squigglydigglydoo on Tumblr. Check their work out, it's awesome!

 **Disclaimer:** The Meatly owns all BatIM characters. I just play with them.

 **He Didn't See That Comin'**

Henry didn't know how he set off this particular gag. He thought he was being cautious. He didn't see the little devil anywhere and he thought the coast was clear.

Then there was an explosion. The next thing he knew he was running down the hall, covered in honey and bird seed, and being chased by a flock of crows… or is it a murder of crows? He was honestly too panicked to think about it while the darn birds were trying to peck him to death. The honey and bird seed he could understand, but where in the heck did he get a giant birdcage full of crows!?

He managed to duck into a broom closet and waited until he could no longer hear the fluttering of black wings. He sighed softly. At least this prank was one of the less lethal ones. His cloths had holes in them, feathers were sticking to him, and his hair was going in different directions. He even had scratches on his arms and face. He was tired and his body ached from being pecked to death.

Henry gave it all a few more minutes before leaving the closet. He now found himself trudging down the hall. He was annoyed, sticky, and he just wanted to find someplace to clean up.

"Hey Henry!" Oh great. He turned slowly to see Boris and Alice walking up to him. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Alice looked very concerned. He knew he looked like a mess.

"Bendy. Bendy happened." He deadpanned. Both toons winced.

"Oh geez Henry, I'm sorry." Boris was scratching the back of his head as he eyed the man. "Umm, where are ya goin'?"

"I need at get this gunk off of me. Is there someplace around here where I can do that?" Both toons were looking at him funny.

"Well gee Henry, why don'tcha just shake it off?" Maybe He was a little tired, but he didn't know what the wolf was talking about. "What?"

Boris looked at him like it should be obvious. "Ya know, shake the crud off of ya!" When Henry continued to look confused, the toon wolf just sighed. "Here, lemme show ya."

The wolf reached out and wiped off some of the honey and bird seed that was stuck to Henry's shoulder. He held out his hand to the side for a second. "Like this!" He began shaking his hand. He was doing it so fast, his fingers began to blur together. Soon honey and seeds were being flung from his hand. Alice was shielding herself from the flying mess. Within a few seconds Boris stopped shaking his hand and it was completely clean!

"See, nothing' to it!" The wolf was practically beaming. "Now, you'll need to do a full body shake but you'll be clean in no time!"

Henry knew he was too tired for this. It was one of those things that all toons could do. Unfortunately, he didn't think he could pull it off. Not after getting chased down a few halls by the Beaks of Death. He just shook his head. "Sorry Boris, I don't think I can do that… right now."

"Are ya sure?" Henry just nods. Boris' shoulders sagged a little. "Oh." The poor wolf was out of ideas at the moment.

Alice, on the other hand, was lost in thought. She was rubbing her chin with the tips of her gloved fingers and humming softly. All of a sudden, she snaps her fingers and her halo lights up a little brighter.

"I got it! Henry could used the "off screen" trick!" the angel declared. Now Henry was really confused.

"Oh yeah! That should work!" Boris was grinning and pointing at the man. "That'll be easy for him to set off."

"What are you two yammering on about?!" Henry could feel himself getting a little annoyed because he felt out of the loop.

Alice clapped her hands together and she had a soft smile on her face. "Okay Henry, this is what we're gonna do." The toons turned until they were staring right at him. "Me and Boris will stare straight ahead. You will walk to the right, out of our line of sight. Wait a few seconds, then come back to this spot so we can see you again." The man was looking at the two toons like they've lost their senses.

"Why on Earth would I do something like that?" Alice let loose an exasperated sigh. Sometimes the man could be so stubborn.

"Look, just do it! Trust me, this'll work."

Henry threw his hands up in frustration and grumbled "Fine!"

He trudged off to the right, practically dragging his feet. He made sure they couldn't see him anymore. He felt silly and thought the toons were crazy. ' _Seriously? What good was this going to do?'_ His brooding was cut short when Alice called him back. He grumbled something under his breath and did as he was told.

As soon as the toons were able to see him again, huge grins spread across their faces. "See Boris! I knew it would work." The wolf was nodding his head vigorously.

Henry can feel his patience hanging by a thread. He was trying very hard not to yell at them but they weren't making it easy. He took a few calming breaths before speaking.

"What are you two talking about? What worked!?"

Alice giggles and pointed at him. "Just look at yourself."

Henry looked confused but looked down at himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He was completely clean. There was no trace of honey or bird seed on him. No holes in his cloths or black feathers sticking to him. The scratches were gone and even his hair looked fine.

The toons laughed as they watched the man tug at his cloths and turn in circles. His eyes were wide and he kept stuttering.

After a moment he just stopped and stared at the angel and wolf. His mind was having a hard time processing what just happened. He didn't feel a thing! The mess was just gone.

"Say Henry?" Boris piped up. A huge grin on his face. "How are ya feelin' now?"

Henry thought that was a strange thing to ask until he really thought about it. He wasn't tired! He felt just like he did before Bendy's gag blew up in his face. "I-I feel fine?"

Alice was trying to muffle her laughter behind her hand. It wasn't working.

Henry began waving his hands in the air and he genuinely looked confused.

"What just happened?!"

Boris and Alice looked at each other. Even they couldn't completely explain this one. They looked back at Henry and shrugged their shoulders before saying in unison- "Toon Logic."


End file.
